Edward (Reincarnation Wars)
]] Summary Edward is a character in Reincarnation Wars. He is a random teenager brought along to help defeat the Supreme Darkness and prevent it from destroying the multiverse, cause that has a few minor ramifications on his life. Personality Edward is rather basic. He does his best but is mostly relegated to the side since he usually doesn't have much to say. This doesn't help when he gains the soul of Izuru Kamukura, staying considerably more silent than before. However, this changes when he gains the soul of Pinkie Pie. Becoming energetic, happy, enthusiatic, and loving parties. He usually swaps between personalities every so often. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Edward Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human merged with previous souls, Miner, Ultimate Hope, Host of the Master Crown Status: Alive Affiliation: The Emissary's Team Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C | 7-C | 6-B | 4-A | 4-A, 3-B with summons, 3-A with certain adjectives |-|First Soul= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Smite, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex) |-|Second Soul= All previous, Master Martial Artist (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he can flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style), Precognition and Information Analysis (As the Ultimate Analyst, Edward's analytical skills are so high that he practically has Precognition and is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance, because of this, he's able to predict future events casually and he can use others' weaknesses that he got from analyzing them to make them fall in despair) or (As the Ultimate Detective, he's a master detective and good at analyzing situations and mysteries even if most actions were contradictory or if evidences are greatly lacking), Clairvoyance (As the Ultimate Clairvoyant, should have at least above thirty percent or higher chance of successfully predicting the future, Ultimate Analyst may also add up to the chance), Genius Intelligence, Hacking (As the Ultimate Programmer, Edward should be capable of hacking as shown that Taichi Fujisaki was able to hack an elevator with newest security system or Edward should be able to hack into a school's main computer system just like Alter Ego did and Edward would presumably require less outside help due to being the best programmer), Supernatural Luck (As the Ultimate Lucky Student, Edward can cause implausible series of events like entire landslides by kicking a pebble or completely surviving a destruction of a building while standing still and without sustaining any injuries or scratch), Stealth Mastery (As the Ultimate Secret Agent, Edward is capable of completely masking his own presence to the point of being completely imperceptible), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As the Ultimate Confectioner, Edward can create candies that are extremely addictive and brainwash the victims that ate them), (Can create illusions with his fireworks, which act as a form of brainwashing, only to stop enemies for a given amount of time), (Psychology, as the Ultimate Despair, Junko has been showed to make people insane and possibly giving them some sort of adrenaline and madness, being able to attack someone even when their supposed injuries and damage should have got them killed) or (as the Ultimate Neurologist, he has been shown to be able to intimidate and scare others into listening or doing his bidding, as he has complex knowledge of the human mind and knows how to take advantage and induce fear or madness), (Hope Video for brainwashing and commanding targets that have been affected and Suicide Video for brainwashing and forcing the targets to commit suicide, as the Ultimate Animator), or (by singing or playing music, as the Ultimate Musician, he can bring either happiness/hope or sadness/madness/despair), (As the Ultimate Hope, Ultimate Impostor or through psychology, he's capable of changing his level of charisma or change the way people think about him. With his charisma, he can turn people around him into supporters, of his ideals, to make people that are around him join his side and support his ideals (and this usually works well with his Empathic Manipulation), and end up causing mass panic by enforcing despair which will make their hate so strong, that it gives them adrenaline, even when the brainwashed students have supposed injuries that should have got them dead by the time, they are still capable of attacking due to immense hate. Or by spreading unity, giving hope and sense of security, or just simply encouraging positive emotions to allies, he is capable of releasing any sort of mental or physical fatigue of his allies and also making them stronger in the process) or (He can disguise as someone with low charisma and an easily hated individual to attract attention in battle if necessary) or (He can use brainwashing through psychology and inflict despair on people around him and make them mindless supporters of despair.), Can erase memories and is capable of restoring such erased memories (As the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke was able to remove Junko Enoshima's memories to remove her identity and avoid getting suspicions and changed her into Ryoko Otonashi or with the Izuru Kamukura project, he should just be as capable as the scientists that were able to completely remove his previous memories and identity), Data Manipulation (Through hacking or inside the Neo World Program), Technology Manipulation (As the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Mechanic and having the same talents as the creators of the Neo World Program, should have complex understanding and mastery of the aspects of the technology in the verse, as such, the technology and mechanics are so complex that even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it), Robot Creation (Can create large robots as big as tall buildings or explosive small robots or robots that can contend with Nekomaru Nidai, note that some these robots are so complex that NASA wouldn't be able to understand the mechanic behind their remote control system, creating these robots take time and/or needs preparation), Enhanced Hearing (As the Ultimate Musician, he should have the capability of perfectly recalling, memorizing and picking up any voices or sounds that happen around him passively), Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles) or (With his analytic mind as the Ultimate Analyst, he can look into the future or analyze where his enemy will be and shoot in advance) or (As the Ultimate Neurologist, he is good at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as he has to be precise with his hands to utilize his talent perfectly), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity which means he has hundreds, if not, thousands of other possible abilities and skill sets which is useful for practical use that has been researched by Hope's Peak Academy for several centuries, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Healing (With Super Healing Medication and as the Ultimate Nurse), Statistics Amplification (With Strength Enhancers), Technique Mimicry (With research, like the Ultimate Impostor, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Acid Manipulation (As the Ultimate Nurse, he seems to have access to chemicals that can harm people by just the chemicals touching their skin), Explosion Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pyrotechnician, Edward can use fireworks for attacking opponents), Sound Manipulation and/or Status Effect Inducement (As the Ultimate Musician, he can play deadly music that knocks out, paralyzes or weakens opponents down when they hear it) or (With sensory tricks by using sounds to control the viewer's focus and eventually brainwashing the target in the process or possibly stopping and distracting the opponent's movements, as the Ultimate Animator) or (As the Ultimate Nurse or the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of using poisons that can paralyze or laxatives that can incapacitate or weaken the person that consumed the laxatives) or (As the Ultimate Nurse, he can use a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Images that are produced by the fireworks will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Can use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality, voice and appearance, Possible Aura (Izuru's presence alone was enough to give fear and madness to the survivor of a killing game and attacked Kamukura recklessly despite not needing to because "he assumed that he was the only survivor", though it could also be the trauma and paranoia that the killing game left the "assumed survivor" with), Acupuncture and Pressure Points (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he should be able to strike pressure points and should be capable of affecting the body through specific points as he has complex understanding and knowledge of the human body, this is possibly used on a student with a chainsaw in a killing school game to temporarily disable him in a single backhand and let the chainsaw kill him in a way that the enemy would fall on it), (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon, which can also be used for brainwashing) or (As the Ultimate "Masseur", he has a massaging technique that maximizes blood flow to fully prepare athletes for intense training and in order to help them grow), Plant Manipulation (As the Ultimate Botanist, can create a Monokuma Flower, a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people, though this requires preparation), Preparation, Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals and can possibly aid him in battle, like hamsters or falcons), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities; with intense and harsh training regiment, he can bring the maximum potential of each individual athlete or himself) or (Passive; Intelligence; with quick learning as the Ultimate Hope) or (Others; Intelligence, Abilities; by looking at objects or people as the Ultimate Analyst), Vehicular Mastery (Should be a master of piloting a helicopter, riding a bike that has a top speed of 585mph, and using a battleship as he seems to be the one that navigated the Class 77 back to Jabberwock Island again), Is capable of blinding someone with a camera (As the Ultimate Photographer), Power Bestowal and Possible Power Nullification (Using the Izuru Kamukura project procedure of producing talents, he is capable of altering or applying massive modifications to someone's brain which then results to an increase or decrease of someone's level of skill or ability in a certain field of expertise, though this is mostly done with preparation or in situational events), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technology Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Size Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that can change sizes of an animal), Resistances to: Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and limited Mind Manipulation (Having the soul of Izuru Kamukura, he is immune to psychology and the sight of immense despair or hope can't affect him as he lacks the emotions to do so.), Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W), Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases), Memory Manipulation (Removing his previous identity and memories is useless as he instantly knows about his previous erased identity due to his analytical talent), and possibly Pain Manipulation (Getting wounded means nothing to him and doesn't seem to react to the pain when he receives damage) |-|Third Soul= All previous, small-scale Reality Warping (Is able to stop his falling momentum at a moment's notice, defying laws of physics, as well as more), Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Dimensional Storage, small-scale Shapeshifting (Can turn her face into that of a Generation 3 Pony, can grow fingers, etc.), Hair Manipulation (Can move his hair around like a licking being, grab and swat people and objects away, make things as large as thicker than average books sink into her hair to the point of being unseen, and dig by having it spin around like a drill) |-|Fourth Soul= All previous but with certain powers significantly enhanced such as Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Summoning, along with Control over Lor Starcutter (Which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Time Travel not combat applicable and Size Manipulation). Spatial Manipulation & Creation (Can create 2 pocket realms with multiple stars in small structures over unknown periods of time. Can create needles from the ground, which come from modifying the environment itself), Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation via Magic Barrier, Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler), Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR (Can open portals to summon enemies from other places. Will eventually remove them with more portals if Kirby & co. don't beat them), Telekinesis, Vibration Manipulation, Can bestowal electric, fire and air powers to others, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-High), Life Manipulation (Created enemies and objects to telekinetically throw towards his enemies), Weapon Creation, Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) |-|Shard of the Old First= All previous, along with Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; based on his own concept), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Acausality (Type 2 and 4), Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Poison Negation (via Sacred Arts), Telepathy, Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. For Edward, it allows him to increase the range of his attacks, transform into Kirito's SAO Avatar, and create giant black wings to fly. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy a Fluctlight, which is a person's soul), Law Manipulation (Can enact his authority onto a specific area in an instant, manipulating it as he pleases. He can force people to bend to his will within this area, and even prevent them from using any of their abilities), Power Mimicry (Can peer into an opponent's Fluctlight, or soul, and use any technique they've learned ever since they were alive, even if the opponent completely forgot about the technique), Plot Manipulation, Broadway Force, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Petrification, Void Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to the Ender Dragon and the Wither) | Town level (Stronger than before) | Country level (Superior to filly Rainbow Dash) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to warp Another Dimension to his will. Can contend with Morpho Knight and Void Termina) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to warp Another Dimension to his will. Can contend with Morpho Knight and Void Termina), Multi-Galaxy level with summons, Universe level with certain adjectives applied. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ flight speeds | Relativistic | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 25 | Class K | At least Class K, likely far higher Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class, Multi-Galaxy Class with summons, Universe Class with certain adjectives applied. Durability: Town level | Town level | Country level | Multi-Solar System level, Multi-Galaxy level with summons, Universe level with certain adjectives applied. Stamina: Above average | Extremely High | Extremely High | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals | Standard melee range normally and slightly higher by using sharp and long fingernails in combat, by throwing scalpels or sharp weapons, hundreds of meters by using weapons such as sniper rifle, bows or rocket launchers and other firearms, possibly few kilometers as the Ultimate Marksman, possibly even higher as the Ultimate Weather Forecaster as he should be able to account the factors that may affect his maximum effective distance when shooting with a sniper rifle, possibly moreover by extreme luck as it can work with him, specially when shooting | Standard melee range, several meters w/Party Cannon, several kilometers w/Gag Feats | Interstellar. Low Multiversal via teleportation & portals | As before Standard Equipment: * TNT: ''' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. * '''Potion: A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. ** Healing: Can be used to heal themselves quickly. ** Regeneration: Increases their regenerative capacities. ** Fire Resistance: Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. ** Slow Falling: Slows down their falls. ** Potion of the Turtle Master: Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. * Splash Potion: 'A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. * Lingering Potion: ' Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. * '''Elytra: ' A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. * '''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. * Trident: A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the player once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the player to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. * Totem of Undying: When held, this item will resurrect the player once from death. * Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. * Kyosuke Munakata's Sword: The sword that Munakata uses when in combat. * Large Syringe: A large syringe used by Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Somehow, stabbing enemies with this weapon makes them fall asleep or unconscious. * Harmful Chemicals: Chemicals available for access as the Ultimate Nurse, these harmful chemicals can hurt someone by just touching their skin. * Military Weapons: (Weapons that people were seen, heard or said to be using in the series. Most being under Mukuro Ikusaba's capabilities as the Ultimate Soldier, some are used by Future Foundation Members or other Ultimates. Technically, he should have all access to these weapons as the Ultimate Prince or as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny due to having military powers and influences) **'Assault rifles (Rifles)' **'Carbine rifles (Rifles)' **'Sniper rifles (Rifles)' **'Automatic rifles (Rifles)' **'Bazookas (Anti-tanks/Rocket Launchers)' **'Submachine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Light machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Mounted machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Pistols (Handguns)' **'Machine pistols (Handguns)' **'Revolvers (Handguns)' **'Spears (Pointed Weapons)' **'Karambit Knife (Edged Weapons)' **'Daggers (Edged Weapons)' **'Throwing Knives (Edged Weapons)' ***'Scalpels:' Though, not meant to be thrown and only to be used as a tool as a medical knife used for surgeries, as the Ultimate Neurologist, he should be capable of using this for throwing. **'Fragmentation grenades (Hand Grenades)' * [aseball bat: A baseball bat. * Genoscissors: A custom-made scissors used by Genocider Sho to cut her targets. * Animals: As the Ultimate Breeder and other animal-related talents, he can use these animals below to aid him in battle: **'Four Dark Devas of Destruction (4 Hamsters):' Gundham Tanaka's loyal pets, though, he could technically tame any hamsters to aid him in battle. ***'Twelve Zodiac Generals (12 Hamsters):' Each of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are shown with two identical offsprings, the group renamed Twelve Zodiac Generals. **'A Grizzly Bear (Grizner):' The pet bear of Gundham Tanaka and one of his many pets to have been properly trained. It would always willingly follow his commands, such as when he commanded it to bite Kazuichi Souda and Teruteru Hanamura's hands when both were holding a donut and a banana. **'Falcon:' A falcon that the Ultimate Falconer uses in combat. * Bow: A bow that the Ultimate Archer uses. * Mahiru Koizumi's Camera: A camera that the Ultimate Photographer always uses, it can be used for temporarily blinding people by its flashing lights, stopping their movements for a while. * Multiple Discuses: The weapon that the Ultimate Discus Thrower uses, strong enough to make a water tank explode. * Yo-yo: A yo-yo that the Ultimate Yo-yoer uses in combat. * Plants ** Monokuma Flower: A giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people. ** Operation: ABC (Absolute Bombing Cones)/Explosive Cones: Santa Koshiba's bio-genetic pine cones, lighting the cones on fire will cause them to explode and also burn the surrounding areas. * Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. * Suicide Video (Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday): Junko's alternative version of Ryota's animation video using his brainwashing methods. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting guilt and/or hate, the brainwashed person is put through immense guilt, negativity and despair, forcing them to torture (and eventually die), suicide or kill themselves. Presumably, a copy of this video can also be kept in a cellphone as Junko Enoshima was shown to send the suicide video to everyone with a cellphone in Reserve Course and possibly outside of Reserve Course and massively increased the estimated death toll from over 3000 to possibly even higher. Due to how it was made (sensory tricks and such), people with great will or optimism can still be affected greatly by the suicide video, as it was shown that even Makoto Naegi was affected by the suicide video. It's also possible that the way the video affects people is variable or depending on the targets' past/history and relationships as the other targets affected by the suicide video killed themselves in different ways. * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. * Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Edward can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. * Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. He also has the capability of creating an illusion with his fireworks, brainwashing others that look at it in the process. * (Created Robots): Future Foundation Robot Units: Robots made to serve under Future Foundation, these robots can at least contend with Nekomaru Nidai for a given amount of time. * (Created Robots) Monokuma Units: As an excellent mechanic, he should be able to create the following monokuma robots below: ** (Created Robots) Controlled Monokuma: Stronger than normal units when controlled, he can at least control over a hundred Monokuma. When controlled, it can even contend with the likes of Sakura Ogami. ** (Created Robots) Mindless Monokuma Units: Weaker than the controlled Monokuma, the only notable features are mostly the claws on their hands, has their own AI which means they move on their own and is slower than the controlled monokuma, however, they can still run. Most of these units appeared in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Genocider Syo even commented on how it "sucks" more than the "other one". They seem to have a feature in their left, red eye, that when activated, their red eye glows and they are capable of estimating age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from monokuma and measure the opponents' velocity, at the same time activating their Night Vision and Infrared Vision. As this is shown to be acquired by the weakest monokuma units, the other units are assumed to have this as well, even the Controlled Monokuma. ** (Created Robots) Ball Monokuma Units: It is a ball-shaped unit with a pair of hands and legs. They use their spherical bodies to run over anything in its path and they also throws garbage to damage and disorient enemies. ** (Created Robots) Beast Monokuma Units: Similar to normal and mindless Monokuma Units, being the difference is that it moves on all fours, pushes their targets on the ground and bite them fatally. ** (Created Robots) Big Bang Monokuma: Similar to Giant Monokuma due to its sheer size that dwarfs tall buildings and should likely be comparable as well in terms of strength. Its eye color changes depending on its attacks. Depending on the color, it will use different attacks and it will only be vulnerable to certain "Truth Bullets". *** Scepter Slam (Blue): It will slam its scepter, damaging enemies that are in range. It will be immobile for a moment and its left eye will be temporarily weak against BREAK bullet. *** Thunder Strike (Yellow): It will cover an area with sparks and the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. However, within that chosen area, there's is a small safe spot with no sparks in it and during this attack, its left eye is vulnerable to PARALYZE bullets. *** Charge (Red): It jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage enemies with a massive tackle. It may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit, if it takes damage. To interrupt the attack, the left eye must be shot with BURN bullets. *** Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): It raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at its enemies. Using KNOCKBACK bullets on the bomb will reflect the bomb, damaging it in the process and at the same time a chance is given that it'll become stunned. *** Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): It is similar to Charge, with the it jumping into the background but instead of jumping its left eye turns light blue before it summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. They can still be reflected with KNOCKBACK bullets. It will occasionally follow up with Charge instead of jumping back immediately. *** Mega Scepter Slam (No Color): It raises its staff to charge up black energy. After a moment, it slams with its staff, seemingly damaging enemies no matter where they are in the area, just by being near the attack. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered, however someone strong enough to tank the attack can survive this, like Genocider Syo. ** (Created Robots) Bomber Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that throws explosives on enemies. Each bomber monokuma also have a lot of bombs on their back. ** (Created Robots) Destroy Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that carries a jetpack and flamethrower, due to their jetpack, they have quick movements and are capable of flight. The most effective way to take them down is by using BURN bullets, though it doesn't mean they're weak to fire, it's just because of how fast you can shoot with BURN bullets, making it so that there's a higher chance of hitting due to how quick they move. ** (Created Robots) Giant Monokuma Units: Similar to controlled Monokuma but larger, a punch from this unit can destroy or take down a building. ** (Created Robots) Guard Monokuma Units: A monokuma with Police Helmets with visors, and carry riot shields with the word "KUMA" and a red monokuma eye. These units are extremely durable on the front, so the most effective solution is to destroy it from behind or use KNOCKBACK bullets to blast away their riot shields and their durability will be only as durable as a normal monokuma unit. ** (Created Robots) Junk Monokuma Units: A worn out and defective monokuma. However, despite being defective, it is much more durable than normal monokumas and it is capable of jumping forward towards its targets, which is what most other units lack. ** (Created Robots) Siren Monokuma Units: A monokuma with black and yellow stripes on its left side, and its belly button has a yellow triangle with a red exclamation mark in the middle. If it spots an enemy, it will let out a violently loud wail from the siren on its head, which will then alert surrounding Monokuma Units. * (Created Robots) Mini-Mechamaru Nidai Troops: As the name suggests, they are small versions of Mechamaru, they have thrusters under them which makes them fly and then latch onto their enemies and self-destruct, destroying the target in the process. * Megaphone Hacking Gun: It is directly unknown where the Megaphone Hacking Gun originated but it was presumably developed by the Future Foundation to use against Monokuma Units and other robots belonging to the Ultimate Despair group, as seen in Danganronpa Another Episode that Byakuya Togami was using this weapon. It was mentioned that it sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, allowing it to hack into the target's mechanisms from a distance, this means that it can only work on robots and objects and can't possibly harm anyone that isn't a machine or an object of some sort. **'BREAK:' The simplest offensive function of the Hacking Gun, he fires a blue orb in which knocks enemies on contact and make them explode. **'BURN:' Another offensive function that does less damage than the break bullet but can be fire at a mush faster rate (Like a machine gun), the bullets are red orbs. **'PARALYZE:' Another offensive function that fires a mid-range field of electricity that can shock enemies on contact and can spread if an enemy is standing on water (Can also hurt him if he's also standing on water). **'KNOCKBACK:' An offensive function that has little range and damage, but with enough power to blow enemies and projectiles a good distance away from him. **'DANCE:' An assist function that causes the enemy to dance, leaving the enemy helpless. **'LINK:' An assist function that allows Edward to temporarily gain control of a single enemy, the bullet looks like a rainbow colored heart. **'MOVE:' The most basic assist function. He can use it to turn on machines, and can also be used offensively (like turning on a car that rams itself onto enemies) **'DETECT:' An assist function that acts like a flashlight, is used to see things that can't be seen clearly. **'HOPE:' A special offensive bullet where Edward charges up a Break Bullet and he uses a taser to charge up the Hacking Gun, leading to an attack that's powerful to destroy a giant robot. (Used on Big Bang Monokuma) (Toko required for this attack in Komaru's case, however, Edward has a taser himself, so that might not be necessary) *'Party Cannon:' A cannon in which Edward can use to fire off confetti and other objects. *'Lor Starcutter:' A giant ship that Edward is able to control, it is capable to danmaku, and enhanced spaceflight. *'The Master Crown:' A very powerful relic granted by the Ancients. Placing it upon ones head (such as Edward's) will grant immense power to the wearer. *'Magic Notebook:' A notebook that allows Edward to modify the very concept of beings themselves. *'Blue Rose Sword': The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. *'Night Sky Sword': The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy and every notable skills known to humanity that has been researched on, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest affluent progeny, analyst, animator, art, archer, baseball star, blacksmith, biker gang leader, bodyguard, botanist, boxer, breeder, clairvoyant, confectioner, cook, detective, drama, discus thrower, falconer, fanfic creator, farmer, fashionista, gambler, gamer, gourmet, gymnast, hitman, homeroom, housekeeper, impostor, judo master, karate master, lucky student, martial artist, make-up artist, manager, mechanic, moral compass, marksman, murderous fiend/serial killer, musician, nailist, neurologist, nurse, pharmacist, photographer, physicist, idol, P.E, prince, programmer, pyrotechnician, rock climber, shougi player, secretary, secret agent, social studies, soldier, street fighter, street performer, student council president/vice president/secretary, surgeon, swimming pro, swordsman, team manager, therapist, traditional dancer, weather forecaster, wrestler, writing prodigy, yakuza, yo-yoer and other unmentioned talents that have been researched several hundred years before the events of the first Danganronpa series even started. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon and he is also capable of adapting, mastering and learning fast to the point where if somehow an unknown language is spoken to him, he instantly understands and learns the language (he should also have known and is fluent to all languages known to Earth with his talents, as he should know French as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny or being able to know Spanish as the Ultimate Prince and many others), not to mention that he also has his analyst talent to make the learning even much easier. Due to his gaming talent, he excels at creating battle strategies and tactics, in game and for practical uses as well, along with his analyst talent, which makes predicting and creating strategies easier and more effective. Knows numerous top-secret information only known to police, investigators, few agents and officials. That even Ultimates like Yuto Kamishiro, Kyoko Kirigiri or most headmasters of the Hope's Peak Academy don't even know about despite their social standing and affiliations, as the best detective in the world, he should be far more intelligent and superior than Licorne in terms of detective skills to a far greater extent, (also numerous information that The Steering Commitee hides), examples of these are Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile or Genocide Jack case file. Can technically use any weapons that the Ultimates and most people were seen to be using, as he has complete mastery of the use of various and most weapons that were seen to be used due to having all talents, most notably military weapons as the Ultimate Soldier and Ultimate Prince, skilled at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as the Ultimate Neurologist, master at using swords as the Ultimate Swordsman or being able to mimic others' skills of handling weapons as the Ultimate Impostor. Weaknesses: Can spontaneously switch between personalities, and a personality like Izuru usually isn't motivated enough to make the first move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Edward is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of comprehension and understanding that Edward has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Edward is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Edward's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Edward is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As the Ultimate Hope, Edward's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Edward possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Edward is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As the Ultimate Hope, Edward's skill should be even greater. Edward should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, Ultimate Judo Master, Ultimate Karate Master, Ultimate Street Fighter, and other unmentioned talents. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Edward is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Edward possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Edward is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's sword style. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' Yasuke Matsuda's Talent, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Edward's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Edward's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki's Talent, as an expert programmer, Edward can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Edward should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Detective:' Kyoko Kirigiri's Talent, Edward is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Edward is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Edward should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Edward is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Edward should be able to create common medicines like laxatives and cold medication, as he should be also capable of creating absurd concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, just like Ando, Edward is capable of creating extremely addictive brand of chocolates or candy, similar to hard narcotics. He can brainwash the victims that have consumed the candy. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' Ted Chikatilo's Talent, as an expert Pyrotechnician, Edward can create an arm cannon which then can be used to fire or shoot fireworks multiple times or he can shoot one massive firework, he also has the capability to brainwash others with the illusion that his fireworks create. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Edward is extremely knowledgeable nurse, being able to provide autopsy reports, information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause and time of death. This was shown when Mikan was successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning, Edward should presumably be better than Mikan at this field of expertise. *'Pinkie Sense:' Is able to see signs and predict moments that will happen in the near future, though only specific moments and with specific body movements such as her tail twitching. The movements also merely tell her in vague ways, such as "Something will fall" "Watch out for opening doors" "It will be a good day" "It will be a bad day" "A doozy is about to happen", etc. *'Incarnation:' A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the *'Outside System Skills (OuSS):' As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. **(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Edward moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. **(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of a weapon's weakness. **(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins, a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. **(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to react against attacks and enemies outside of their field of vision. **(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *((OuSS) Skill Connect: A technique that allows the user to chain together Sword Skills without having to worry about an aftercast delay. The technique works by first activating and releasing a Sword Skill, while at the same time positioning themselves during said Sword Skill into a pre-motion of another Sword Skill to chain them together. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting the user. It's easier to do with dual blades, since the user doesn't have to move as much to activate the pre-motion. **(OuSS) Bullet Deflect: As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. **(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. *'Sacred Arts:' «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. **'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Blue Rose Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Blue Rose Sword is capable of covering a large area in ice. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose", an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the sword sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». *'Nuclear Bomb:' Summons an atomic bomb that destroys the whole scenario. [2] *'Time Machine:' Grants control over time. [3] *'Teleporter:' Allows teleportation, and the ability to create clones. [4] *'Forcefield:' Repels objects, blocks attacks, and grants flight. [5] *'Death:' Summons a character that kills by touch. He can also kill invincible beings. [6] *'Solar System:' Spawns a distant solar system. [7] *'Antimatter:' Sucks in objects that are close, and can explode. [8] *'Mirror:' Reflects any projectile that hits it. [9] *'Medusa:' Summons Medusa, who petrifies those who look into her eyes. [10] *'Magic:' Creates a ball of magic that transmutes characters into bunnies and frogs, and objects into bouquets. *'Superman:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of Superman. [11] *'Flash:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of the Flash. [12] *'Anti-Monitor:' Capable of spawning Anti-Monitor. *'Spectre:' Capable of spawning the Spectre. *'Ultimate Weapon' *'Fairy Godmother Wand' or the ' Necronomicon:' has an effect which is transmutation. Adjective Manipulation: Can add adjectives to anything, including himself, that change something for positive, negative or neutral effects. *'Dead:' Instantly kills the target. [13] *'Sonic:' Allows a character to run at the speed of sound. [14] *'Absent, Gone, Nonexistent:' Wipes any object from existence. [15] *'Cloned:' Spawns two objects instead of one. *'Colossal:' Increases the size of an object to a much greater amount. [16] *'Living:' Brings objects to life. [17] *'Immobile:' Negates the motion of a target. [18] *'Normal:' Negates powers and abilities. [19] *'Microscopic' and Mighty: gives Size Manipulation. *'Magical:' an adjective that will make the object sparkle and give the ability to shoot magic. When you give this adjective to an inanimate object it will become alive. Objects with this adjective will equip magical objects, such as the Magic Wand or the Magic Hat, while expressing the "Magical" emotion. *'Radioactive:' makes its wielder glow a violent shade of green and become radioactive. When a non-radioactive, non-glowing object gets near it, that object will receive massive damage which will kill most objects instantly, including bullets and projectiles. However, if the object survives, it will gain the Glowing adjective. The object will continue to receive smaller damage from the wielder as long as it is still near the wielder. When a radioactive object receives damage, it will instantly explode. *'Incorporeal:' gives Non-Corporeal form and Flight. *A lot of words aadjectivesves such as [[Morality Manipulation|'Morality Man', ulation]], and adjectives give him: Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation. *Can make people Pregnant or change their gender, and change body properties which give Biological Manipulation. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Resurrective|'Resurrective:']] give him Resurrection (Metempsychic also do a strange reincarnation thing). *'Sleepy:' cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Holy:' give Holy Manipulation (and Atheist one shot Holy thing). *'Magnetic:' gives Magnetism Manipulation. *'Omnipotent:' give Invulnerability and Flight. *'Invisible:' gives Invisibility. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Invincible|'Immortal:']] gives Type 5 Immortality since the only way to die is with Absent, Gone, or Nonexistent which wipes any object from existence. In short, the only way to die is with Void Manipulation. *'Regenerative:' gives Regeneration Low-mid. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Frost-Breathing|'Frost-Breathing:']] gives Ice Manipulation. *'Telekinetic:' gives Telekinesis. *'Laser (adjective):' gives Energy Projection and similar ability gives Energy Manipulation. *'Digital:' gives Data Manipulation. *'Explosive:' gives Explosion Manipulation. *'Sleepy:' gives Sleep Manipulation. *'Poisonous:' gives Poison Manipulation. *'Genius:' gives Genius Intelligence. *'Interactive:' gives the ability to Interact with objects and beings that have Intangibility or Non-Corporeal properties like clouds and ghost. *'Deadly:' also gives Death Manipulation *'Electrical:' gives Electricity Manipulation. *'Acid (Adjective)' and Alkalic: gives Acid Manipulation. *'Petrified:' gives Petrification. *Can affect being such as spirits, souls, and ghosts in numerous ways with adjectives and words which give Soul Manipulation. *Words such as Grangrenous, Pestilence, etc: gives Disease Manipulation. *'Tsetse Fly' and Sandman: cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Pollution' (and lots of others words): Poison Manipulation. *'Black Hole:' gives Black Hole Creation. *'Object Editor:' Can create completely new objects with varying properties. **'Health:' Determines how much damage an object can take. **'Life:' Determines if an object is alive or not. **'Weight:' Controls how heavy an object is. **'Projectile:' Gives a projectile to the object. **'Behavior:' Determines how living objects behave. *'Dimensional Portal:' Hatchworth's arguably most important feature is the dimensional portal in his blue matter core, from which anything from sandwiches to badgers to sandwiches FOR badgers can be pulled. In 1897, Hatchworth was equipped with a collapsible artillery cannon to battle against Thadeus Becile's Copper elephant army. In this war design, His design includes said cannon, and a reinforced blue matter repelling hatch to stabilize the portal and keep it relatively safe. Edward inherits this core, therefore he is also capable of placing objects inside this portal to send them to a random location and can open larger versions of this portal that he (or anyone else) can go through. *'Character Summoning:' Edward is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from his big mouth. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul | Shard of the Old First Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smite Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hair Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clothing Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Heat Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Plot Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Void Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users